Multi-functional device having scanning, faxing, or other functionalities, can be operated either for capturing a digital image of a document, such as paper, or for printing the document on a medium such as paper. To capture and print the document, the multi-functional device can operate in various manners. Typically, construction of the multi-functional device is such that the multi-functional device may be operable for imaging or scanning one document at one time. For example, the multi-functional device may operate its image-capturing mechanism, such as a scan head of a scanner, including lamp light to capture one single image of a single document placed on a scan glass surface or flatbed surface of the multi-functional device.
However, there are many situations where multiple documents are to be captured or scanned using the multi-functional device. In such cases, the multi-functional device can be operable in two different capturing manners. For example, in one case, the multi-functional device may be operable to separately capture, one by one, an individual image for each of the multiple documents at different time points. Such capturing manner may be tedious in case the size of the document is large and may be time consuming as individual multiple documents are to be captured separately. In another case, the multi-functional device may be able to capture one image of the multiple documents at one time. In other words, a single image is captured for multiple documents, and that single image includes multiple images corresponding to those multiple documents. With such capturing manner, individual documents cannot be printed separately from the single captured image. Therefore, there is a need for such methods and systems that allow segmenting and printing multiple documents from the single captured image.